


Correcting Sebastian

by merelysherlocked



Series: Correcting Sebastian [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Piss kink, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelysherlocked/pseuds/merelysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first try at writing a fic like this. I hope that you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Correcting Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try at writing a fic like this. I hope that you guys enjoy it!

After living with James Moriarty for two years, Sebastian believed that he had learned everything to know about the man. He was intelligent, witty, and cunning. He also did not have any tolerance for breaking the rules. Sebastian had his fair share of sitting in the cell that James liked to use to torture his "victims". But, over the last few months, Sebastian hadn't seen that cell. He had been on his best behavior, and James would reward him for having such "good behavior". These rewards usually ranged from buying a new expensive car, a trip out of London, or James doing anything that Sebastian wanted him to do in the bedroom. Sometimes, if Sebastian was "extra" good, he got all three of those rewards. But, one day, Sebastian's good behavior came to a screeching halt.  
  
  
  
\-----

  
"Sebastian!"   
  
The scream shakes Sebastian out of the small daydream that he had been having. He had imagined just going to a cafe and drinking a large cup of tea while reading a newspaper. Yes, it was nothing very exciting, but after working for James Moriarty for two years, sometimes mundane was good. Mundane was something that he craved. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sebastian got up, and went into James' office.   
  
James is sitting at his desk, which was usually spotless. But now, three one-litre bottles of water align a side of the desk. A bib sits next to the first one, along with a bright yellow straw. Sebastian's eyebrows furrow. What on earth was James playing at? His boss usually came up with "weird" forms of entertainment, but even this was odd for him.   
  
"Stand in front of my desk," James orders.   
  
Sebastian opens his mouth to speak, but quickly closes it. He knows better. So, he moves so he's right in front of James.   
  
"Good. Now, I trust you realize why I called you in here," James continues.   
  
No, Sebastian doesn't know why. They had just come back from a client, but he had thought all of that had went well. But...maybe he had been wrong?    
  
"Speak, tiger," James says, his gaze hard.   
  
"No, no sir."   
  
The corner of James' mouth turns upwards.   
  
"Well, then let me explain, dear. I told you to tie my shoes, but you did not. Instead, you fought me like you were a child."   
  
_That_ was what this was about? Because he said that James could tie his own shoe?   
  
"Sir..." Sebastian begins.   
  
"No. Do not interrupt me."   
  
James places his elbows on his desk, folding his hands together. He glances at the water bottles.   
  
"You acted like a child. When I first hired you, I told you that you  _always_ had to obey me, no matter what. I also informed you that back talking was a childish act and would not be tolerated. And what did you do today?"   
  
He glances up at his sniper, waiting for him to answer.   
  
"I...I back talked," Sebastian says softly.   
  
"Right you are, dear. And, since you did that, I had to think of a proper punishment. And, luckily for you, I have thought of one. Now, strip."   
  
Sebastian stares at him for a moment.   
  
"I said  _now,_ tiger," James orders, his voice hard.   
  
Sebastian nods once. His hands fly to his shirt, and he pulls it off. He folds it neatly before placing it on the chair. He does this for the rest of his clothes, folding each article and placing it on the chair next to him. James watches all of this, his face expressionless. A shiver runs up Sebastian's spine. He's completely naked...and  _that's_ his reaction? Nothing?   
  
"Good. Now, before you, you will see three bottles of water, and a bib. Since you are a child, you need the bib. Put the bib on."   
  
The sniper's gaze falls to the bib. The bib was basically a baby's bib, except in adult-size. A rainbow marked the front of it. Sebastian's cheeks turned a light red. No. He was not putting that on. He was a Colonel, for Christ's sake. He was _not_ going to dress like a baby. James snaps his fingers, calling Sebastian back to attention. Swallowing, Sebastian grabs the bib and secures it around his neck.   
  
"Good boy. Now, drink. All of the water. Then, you will sit over there until I tell you otherwise. You may not move, or talk."   
  
James points to a place on the floor that is covered with a couple of towels. Sebastian's eyebrows furrows. The pieces were finally coming together. James wasn't going to make him....was he?   
  
"My patience is wearing thin, pet. Drink the water. Now," James says.   
  
Sighing, Sebastian places the straw in one of the bottles, and begins to drink. James opens his laptop and busies himself with work while he does.   
  
  
==========  
  
Two hours later, Sebastian is still wearing the ridiculous bib, and is sitting on the fluffy yellow towels. His legs are crossed, trying to ignore the building pressure in his bladder. James is sitting at his desk, still typing out emails, not even bothering to look at Sebastian.   
  
Sebastian knows that he shouldn't find the lack of interest  _exciting,_ but he does. He craves the attention. He needs to hear James tell him that he has been a good boy, that he has done what he wants. But, James apparently knew that, which was exactly why the man wasn't bothering to look at Sebastian.   
  
Shifting his weight, Sebastian tries to get in a more comfortable position, hoping that the new position would put less pressure on his bladder.   
  
=========  
  
It had been four hours since he had finished drinking the water, and the once dull pain had now ignited to a pain that Sebastian couldn't block out. Whenever he tried to think about something else, the pain crept back into the forefront of his thoughts, taunting him. Telling him to just _let go._ A small whimper escapes him before the sniper can stop it. He blushes and looks at the wall, away from James.   
  
The sound, of course, breaks James out of his thoughts. He stands up and walks over to the towels, stopping about a foot away from his sniper.   
  
"How do you feel, tiger?"   
  
"I've--I've felt better," Sebastian manages.   
  
James nods once, his gaze raking over his sniper.   
  
"Do you have to go, dear?"   
  
Sebastian bites his lip and nods. James' smirk grows into a smile.   
  
"Stand up, then."  
  
Grunting, Sebastian carefully makes it to his feet. His legs wobble under him. He crosses his legs to try to keep from urinating all over the floor.   
  
"Now, since you are a child, you are allowed to wet yourself."   
  
Sebastian's cheeks darken in color. Here? In front of....him?   
  
"But, you have to pee  _on_ your leg."   
  
What? Wasn't peeing in front of his boss demeaning enough? Sebastian shakes his head. James glares at him and grabs his chin.   
  
"This is your _punishment,_ Sebastian. You're not supposed to like it. Now, when I tell you to, you may relieve yourself."   
  
Letting his chin go, James takes a couple of steps back. He smirks at his handiwork. His sniper was squirming, unable to stay still, basically on the edge of completely losing control. Exactly how he wanted him to act.   
  
"Now, go."   
  
On that order, Sebastian uncrosses his legs and finally lets his bladder empty. He positions himself so the stream slides down his leg, onto the fluffy towels below. James stands there, arms crossed, a large grin on his face.   
  
=========  
  
A little bit later, after Sebastian tossed the towels away and took a shower, James and him are laying in bed, watching some silly movie on telly. Sebastian glances up at him. 

  
"You liked that, didn't you?" he asks, softly.   
  
James glances down at his sniper. "What do you mean?"   
  
"You liked...you liked seeing me act like a child."   
  
"Well, obviously. All of the punishments I dish out are things that I like. But, dear, I don't like punishing you."   
  
Sebastian thinks back to how he could barely control himself, how he just wanted to completely lose control and let nature take over. A dark blush paints his cheek. He looks away, hoping that James doesn't see it. Of course, though, his boss does.   
  
"Why? Did you like it, too, Sebastian? Did you like acting like a  _toddler?"_  
  
"M...maybe a bit," he confesses.   
  
Grinning, James pecks his lover's forehead, his mind whirring with all of the possible things he could make Sebastian do. 


End file.
